Ride of a lifetime (Miraculous Ladybug Riding AU)
by TheMiraculousGirl
Summary: Adrien, a quiet and reserved young boy. Has a legacy that he is forced to continue. Would much rather be a obstacle jumper, to let his wild side out. That s why he becomed the masked rider Chat Noir. He fell in love with Marinette since he was 8. But another mysterious masked rider also takes his heart. Will he decide between his lady and the shy girl he continues to love?
1. The lucky One

Miraculous Ladybug(Horse Riding AU)

First Chapter: The Lucky One

*Marinette´s Age: 6*

Marinette was just getting started in her town´s riding stables. But she had a dream, to be one of the Elite Agreste Riding Club riders. Her father Tom, before opening the bakery, was a obstacle prodigy, but had to abandon his career to settle down with Marinette´s mum.

Her parents weren´t the richest ones around, and she choose one of the most expensive hobbies she could find, but they would always go overboard with buying her the best equipment to ride. Even if they had cheap alternatives, they wanted the best for their little girl.

Marinette always rode the riding club´s horses. She didn´t really mind it. She loved them. But she had to confess they were kind of old and couldn´t do most of the stuff (just to get them to gallop she had to wait almost 1 minute). She kinda envied the other girls. The girls that their parents were rch enough to afford a horse. Especially Chloe Burgeois. The mayor´s daughter. Spoiled brat and loved to make Marinette´s riding life a misery. She always mounted the most beautiful purebred horses (and changed them at least once a month because "they weren´t good enough", or "they are too old", or Marinette´s personal favourite, "They aren´t pretty enough". Whenever she heard her say that, she just wanted to punch her in the face. Horses weren´t clothes to have a label! They were living beings that had feelings. But anyways, she always mounted the Agreste House horses. Yup. Gabriel Agreste, owner of the Agreste Riding Club and a Dressage champion, was also a horse breeder. Marinette´s dream was to have a horse from there. It could even be a stubborn one, or a mixed one. She didn´t care. But she wouldn´t dare to ask her parents. She could live with the fact that she couldn´t afford it. She in fact loved the riding school´s horses. They were her friends. And she loved her friends.

*Marinette´s Age: 8

But 2 years later, everything changed. She was just sitting in her father´s bakery eating a croissant and listening to some music while doing her homework and suddenly heard:

-I heard the Agreste House had a litter of mixed breds.- Said one of her father´s friends, who was a horse competition judge.

Just the sole mention of "Agreste House", had her put her headphones away to listen t the conversation, but still doing her homework to not look too suspicious.

-Really? Agreste House having mixed breds? That´s new.

-Weren´t you looking for a horse for your daughter?

Her dad looked over to check if she was listening, but changed his glance after seeing her so focused in her homework.

-Of course! But they are so expensive in the Agreste House. I know it´s her dream, but we just can´t afford it at the moment. The bakery only has been opened for a few years. Maybe one day.

-That´s why I am here. You know in the Agreste House they sell their horses for about 8,000 euros up, and 8,000 is for the cheapest ones, right?

-Yeah? Why are you asking me that?

-Because they are selling them at 600.

Marinette´s bluebell eyes widened. Her face lit up. But she couldn´t get her hopes up. 600 euros is still alot of Money and her pa—

-What? That is incredible! Marinette, Sabine? Come here!

-What is it honey?- Her mother asked.

-What is it daddy?

-Marinette… We can finally get you a horse! And not just any horse! A Agreste House horse!

-WHAT? Tom Dupein-Cheng you better explain yourself! Have we won the lottery to purchase her a horse that expensive?

-Calm down honey. They are selling them for 600 euros!

-What! Oh my God! Marinette! Aren´t you excited?

-Yes mommy thank you! Thanks daddy!

She hugged her parents and after her dad´s friend had to go, they got into the car and rode to the Agreste Riding Club.

When they got there, they immediatly spotted the litter. They had beautiful Chestnut horses. They were about 1 year old. She spotted Mister Agreste and got a bit scared. They old her stories about how strict he was and how mean he was. And she was finnaly meeting him.

-Good afternoon mister Agreste.

-Nice to meet you. Well, well, well. Tom the champion. A obstacle prodigy. What brings you here?

-My daughter is really interested in your mixed horses.

-Oh.- He said looking disappointed.- Them.

-Yeah. I heard you were selling them for 600 euros. Are you keeping the price?

-Yeah, I could even low it a bit. I just want them out.

-Can we check them?

-Sure. But who is the lucky one, may I ask?

At that moment, Marinette came from behind her mother. She looked and the floor a politely bowed.

-N-nice t-to meet you S-S-Sir!

-Hello Marinette.

-How do you know my name?

-I watch obstacle competitions from time to time. You always were way better than any competitor. You would beat my best obstacle rider by far. Tell me. What is your dream?

-It´s getting accepted to your r-riding school s-sir.

-What if I tell you I can make that dream come true?

-W-what do you mean Sir?

-Marinette, you are offically one of my students here at the academy. You can drop out of you other school. You don´t need to take the horse to your stables. Just leave him here.

-M-mister Agreste. What do you mean by that?- Asked her mom, containing her hapiness.

-It means that you daughter, Marinette, is now a student at my academy.

-Marinette! Oh my Marinette I´m so happy for you!

-Now let´s go choose the horse. You parents can talk to my assistant Nathalie about everything.

Her parents went with the assistant to his office.

-Shall we go?

-S-sure!- Said Marinette, still a bit confused.

She reached the litter. She found the cutest little chestunt foal.

-I love this one! -she said petting her.

-Do you like her? Her name… Let´s see.- He said while he opened his book full of horse names.- Ah yes. LuckyLady from the Agreste House. Do you like the sound of that?

-Yeah! It´s amazing. Oh Mister Agreste thank you so much for all of this!

-Please. Call me Gabriel.

-Can I nickname her?

-Sure.

-How about Tikki?

-Nice name Marinette. Oh, you parents are here.

-Come on Marinette, we need to go home. We already got you polo.

Oh! The polo. Marinette had dreams of wearing it. It was a simple white polo addorned with diamonds (yeah, real diamonds), that spelled "Agreste". Only the academy´s students could wear it.

-Classes are everyday until Friday from 5 pm to 8:30 pm. Don´t be late. Oh and by the way. She can´t change her type of riding. If she is a Dressage, she is a Dressage. If she is a Obstacle, she is a obstacle. She can´go back. And if I see her doing anyhing related to Dressage, I will have to kick her out of the academy.

Marinette flinched a bit. She couldn´t do Dressage? She hoped her parents got her into Dressa-

-Don´t worry. She is a obstacle jumper to heart!

"Damnit"She tought.

-Very well. I must go now. Get ready. You classes start tommorow.

Marinette was so happy she didn´t even think about the "threat" Mister Agreste told her. Tommorow was going to be a good day for her.


	2. The boy and his horse

Hi everyone! This is my first shot at ! It really helps with my OCD you know? Even the small number of favourites and views really brights up my day. As I said, this is my first fanfic, so please leave reviews so I can be a better writer! Thank you so much for your support. Let´s continue the story.

How could we describe Adrien? Well, the first words that would come to your mind may be: Gentle, Kind, does everything to make his father happy… Too much to make his father happy.

Adrien story starts when he is 2 years old. Happy, with his mum and dad. His mum? A Obstacle prodigy. His dad? A Dressage champion. Adrien was destineded to be a horse rider. Until, when he was 6. His mum, a beautiful blonde women. Her eyes screamed with happines anytime she was on a horse. Nobody could take her the happiness she felt when she was tacking her horse, or trotting in the woods with Adrien in his pony and her husband. The perfect family with the perfect life. But life is unfair. She was going to pass away doing the very thing she loved!

Adrien was watching her mum doing obstacles. His eyes sparkled when he saw her jump. She was perfect!

Suddenly, he notices her horse, Opal a beautiful Appaloosa, kinda of limping *tell me if I said that right*. He wanted to tell his mum to stop, but she was too far away. He tried screaming for her to halt, but there she was. Going full speed at a 1,60 meters obstacle.

-MUM! STOP!- Adrien screamed.

Then… It happened so fast. He just remembers her falling and his father screaming. Maybe it was because of the tears blocking his eyes.

-I should have told her! I was the one watching her daddy!- Cried Adrien in his dad chest.- I should have protected mommy!

-Adrien, never think that it´s you fault. You are 6. Your mum is really stubborn. Isn´t she?- Said his dad laughing, but immediately crying his eyes out. Adrien knew the "is" was know "was".

From then on, Adrien´s dad became cold and distant. He gave Opal away. Everytime he looked at her, she remembered his wife. Adrien did his best to do everything to help his dad. Even if he wanted obstacles, he went to Dressage to not make his father suffer more.

*Adrien Age: 8*

-Is this some kind of joke?- Adrien heard his dad screaming at the phone.- I was told your male was from a PURE white lineage! W-what? I payed 30,000 euros to have him breed with Arkansas, Pearl and Santiana! Oh! Know you tell me he may have had a black great grandfather? That is so funny! Mark this in your stupid agenda: Gabriel Agreste is never breeding with Two Skies again. Good day to you.

His dad shut his phone and fell on his sofa.

-Father? Is everything okay?

-Not really Adrien. Look.- He said pointing at a stable.

Adrien peeked at the stable. He immediately spotted the difference. In a basket of 3 foals, two of them white as the snow, a black foal was sleeping. A pure black fur foal.

-Father, isn´t Arkansas white.

-Yes.

-And wasn´t the horse that bred with Arkansas white?

-Yes.

-Then why is there a black foal in the basket.

-Because the pathetic men from Skies gave us a "pure" white horse, that suposedly had 5 generations full white, actually had a black great grandfather.

-Oh. That is not really good.

-And I had a huge Belgian breeder coming to pick the 3 foals to bring them to Belgium! Of course he doesn´t want a black andalusian!

-Are you going to send h—

-Yes Adrien. To a Riding school.

-But dad, you know what they make the horses do!

The school horses had a rough life. Constantly being used for classes with begginer riders that kick them too hard and push the bridel too much. And if they drop one, they give him away.

-I know Adrien, but it´s the only choice.

-I-I will take him!- Adrien exclaimed.- Please father, let me keep him!

-O-oh sure! Of course you can keep him Adrien. But he is young and you can´t train him!

-Okay dad, but it´s fine! I will train him and me and him will be the best!

-His name is… Master of Destruction from the Agreste House.- Said his dad, proud of the name.

-I will call him Plagg.

The horse neighed. They took him and his mum to a separate stable. The Belgian breeder soon came and picked the other foals. As they drove away, Adrien stayed for hours looking at the little foal.

"Plagg, you and I will be the best around, don´t you worry"- He tought.

He heard two really happy voices coming from the front of the stables. He left the stable he was in and looked for the voices.

It was his dad with a little girl. She had black blueish hair and the most beautiful blue bell eyes he has ever seen. The only eyes that pretty was his mom´s!

She lookes extremely happy and was almost jumping up and down. His heart started beating fast. He has never felt like this before. He wanted to say hi but all he could do was hide in a stable. What was wrong with him? He was never like this around Chloe. Chloe was the mayor´s daughter. She was a Obstacle rider and constantly came to his stables to pick up new horses. She was his only friend. He lived in the stables, so he was home-schooled, and Chloe, while being a little bratty and mean, kept him company. But this girl, she was so pretty and her eyes were so blue and the way her face screamed of hapiness, he just couldn´t take his eyes out of her.

When they left, Adrien tip toed to his dad.

-Father? Who was that girl?

-That was Marinette Dupein-Cheng.

-Was she here to buy a horse?

-Originally yes, but remember that girl I was always talking about?

-Yes. The "girl just like mum".

-She is going to be your colleage in the academy.

-She applied?

-No. I gave her a oportunity and she took it.

-Really?- Said Adrien, his eyes brighting.

-Why are you so excited for her Adrien?- His father said chuckling.

-Oh! U-uhmm.-Adrien said, red as a tomato.- I just, well, was excited that I was getting a new friend, that´s all! Oh! I just remembered. I have to do some French homework. I will have to go now. Bye dad!- He ran from the room leaving a very amused father.

-I see that you are fond of her Adrien.- He said laughing.- You are just like she was. So transparent.

And that was how Adrien met his first love.

Well, that was it for this chapter. I know, I know. It should have been Marinette falling in love with Adrien. But this is an AU. So I do it my way. That is what I like about AU´s. This story is going to focus on Adrien´s confused heart, when he decides if it´s the shy girl Marinette, that he loved since he was little, or the confidente sassy Ladybug, that he met when he became the masked rider Chat Noir. Well, again, thank you for all of your support. Please leave a review if you can! See ya later!


	3. The two finnaly meet

Chapter 3: The two finnaly meet

*Marinette Age: 8

 **Here is the chapter. Thank you White Angel 246 for your review. You are super nice! Well, let´s start the story!**

Marinette was in Cloud 9. Last night, she couldn´t even sleep. All she could think about was that she was finnaly… finnaly… A Agreste Riding Stables pupil.

-Marinette! Wake up it´s time for school.

-Ok mum.- Said Marinette trying to gain courage to step out of her warm and cozy bed to the cold, cruel real world.

One thing she hated was definetely school. She was in College François Dupont, a school that had primary school all the way to Terminale (Terminale is the last year of school for the French). She completely forgot that the riding lessons only started at 5.

She went downstairs and had breakfast. She then got dressed and walked, or much rather, ran to school because she was super late as always.

She barely made it to class before the bell rang.

-Miss Dupein-Cheng, I tought I told you I didn´t want no more late arrivals?

-I´m sorry teacher.- She sat akwardly in her seat, seeing all of her classmates looking at her. Especially Chloe.

-Girl, you look so happy today!

-Something amazing happened Alya. I will tell you at the break.

*In this AU, Alya and Marinette are friends since 1st grade.*

-Oh, Sabrina! Look it´s Maritrash again with her stupid looking face and horrible clothes. She looks like when she is all dirty at the riding stables. Hahaha!- Chloe said pointing at her.

-Maybe it´s beacause I actually work in the stables, groom the horses, tack the horses for the begginer riders and not just prance around in expensive riding clothes while telling everyone that " I can´t work because I can brake my nails". We are riders Chloe, not Victoria Secret angels!

-You are useless Maritrash! You will never get to Agreste Riding School. And my daddy will make sure of it!

-Sorry to break it to you Chloe, but I am already in.

-Wha—

-Marinette and Chloe, that is enough! I have to send you two to the principal!

Chloe looked like she didn´t hear what she said.

After the lesson, Marinette told Alya who gave her the tightest hug she ever had.

-OMG GIRL! I´M SO PROUD OF YOU!

-Don´t speak so loud Alya! Chloe can listen. She is already judging me.- She said laughing.

-Don´t worry about that. She can scram.

Marinette went back to class. Her mind wondering when this stupid, boring class was over. Even at lunch, when she was eating a tasty spinach, salmon quiche that her mother made for her, she was still bored. She ended school at 4pm (Private school end at 4pm). She said a quick bye to Alya, before she ran home and got her riding clothes on.

-Hi mum! Hi dad!- She said while running upstairs.

-Calm down Marinette. You have 40 minutes!

-I want to go now!

Marinette got upstairs and got her new riding clothes.

Her outfit consisted of the school´s polo, black riding pants, white riding socks with black crests and black short riding boots. In her riding bag, she got her black crop, a water bottle and her riding helmet that was black with a bow in the back. She went downstairs.

-Bye mum, bye dad!

-Marinette, wait!

-Yes mum?

-Here are two croissants!

-Why two?

-Because you can be hungry later.

-Okay mum. Bye!

She gave her mum a kiss and left.

While she was walking on the street, she spotted Chloe´s limousine. She immediately saw her shocked face and tried to hide the polo´s crest.

-Marinette!

Chloe stormed out of the limo and approached her.

-Hi Chloe.

-Where do you think you are going? The riding club is that way.- She said while pointing to the left.

-Oh! I, uhm. I was going to get some sugar for the bakery.

-In your riding clothes?- Said Chloe not convinced.

-Y-yeah. We are having lesson in 30 minutes!

-Oh really? Then why are you hiding the polo?

-W-what?

-Show me you polo!

-No! It-it has a chocolate stain.

-Then prove it!

-You don´t need to see it!

But it was too late. Chloe yanked Marinette´s hand out of the polo.

-WHAT?- Screamed Chloe.- You are a student at the Agreste Riding School? But the exams are only 2 months away!

-I-I, I got chosen by Gabriel Agreste.

-W-WHAT? I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE CHOSEN BEFORE YOU! MY DADDY WILL NOT LIKE THIS! LISTEN HERE MARITRASH, YOUR RIDING LIFE WILL BE HELL AFTER I GO THERE! YOU BETTER NOT TOUCH MY ADRIEN BEFORE ME!

-W-what?

And Chloe ran to the limo and left.

-Okay, that was weird. WHAT?

She only got 10 minutes. The subway arrived in 2.

She ran while silently cursing to herself and almost lost it. When she got in the subway, people kept looking at her. It wasn´t everyday that they saw a Agreste Riding Club rider. It was really exepensive to pay and only one person was chosen per exam.

She looked down and tried to not make eye contact. It was akward the whole ride. People kept whispering something to the other person while looking at her. Probably wondering if she ran from her bodyguard.

She got to the station and ran to the stables. She had 5 minutes. She went to the stables and got her horse.

-Hi Tikki. Did you have a good night sleep?

She got her grooming kit and started grooming her. She also cleaned her hooves and began tacking her. When she was getting a saddle at the tack room, she saw it was brand new.

-Oh my God only my parents.- Her parents bought her a new saddle and the other one was only 5 months old.

She got her saddle that was black, her briddle that was also black and Nathalie, Gabriel Agreste´s assistant, approached her.

-Miss Marinette?

-Yes?

-Here is your saddle pad.

-Really? It´s mine?

-Yes, Gabriel Agreste designed it. It was a little last hour, if you want another one, I can reques—

-No! It´s perfect! Thank you so much!

Her saddle pad was white with light pink wedges. It had a flowery pattern *same as her bag from the series*and her name writen in pink.

She went back to Tikki to saddle her and she saw another horse next to her.

-Uau. You are so beautiful.

Next to Tikki, a beautiful, pure black Andalusian foal , was being brushed. Marinette´s heart nearly stopped beating after she recognized who was brushing him. Adrien freaking Agreste. Son of Gabriel Agreste. Why was he here? She tought he had a private class.

-Your horse is really pretty.- Said Adrien, kinda shy.

-W-why thank you! Your is really beautiful too!

-Thanks. He is still a foal. He was born yesterday. I still don´t mount him. I am just grooming him.

-What´s his name?

-The real one or the nickname?

-Both.

-Master of Destruction from the Agreste House or simply known and Plagg. And yours?

-LuckyLady from the Agreste House, or simply Tikki.- Marinette said chuckling.

-I think we never met before. I´m Adrien.

-I´m Marinette.- They gave a handshake.

-My father talks alot about you. You are a amazing obstacle rider I see.

-And I hear wonderful things about you Dressage.

-Thanks.

-So… Are you having class?

-No. At least not today. My other horse, that I am going to use until this one grows up, is currently trying horseshoes. So I am just grooming this one. I am going to watch your class.

-EEKKK! I-I mean. G-good! I look foward to it!

-Me too Mari!

Marinnete blushed at the nickname and she tought he only noticed after he said it, because he became really red. This led to Marinette to start laughing.

-A-anyways.- Adrien said flustered.- I look foward to see your class.

-Me too Adrien!

He left to get his horse to the stable and she tacked Tikki.

-Alright Tikki. First class in the Agreste Riding Club. Are you ready?

She neighed and Marinette patted her.

Marinette mounted Tikki and walked to the ring.

-Alright everyone! Good class! Sophia, please work on your Piaffe when you have the time, and Daniel, excelente work.

Gabriel Agreste just finished a Dressage class, all of the students were leaving. All of them had beautiful purebred horses and were chatting while walking to the stables. Marinette felt kinda out of place. But Tikki must have felt it, because she shook her head. Marinette smiled and patted her.

-Marinette! Your turn.

-Ok!

She walked to the ring and noticed that she did not have anyone else in her class.

-Mister Gabriel? Why don´t I have anyone in my class?

-Because you have private classes.

-What!?

-You deserve my full atention. Now let´s start. I already put a obstcale course according to your level.

-Ok. Shall I start?

-Wait. Adrien must be coming any minute now.

Adrien ran looking really desperate to the ring.

-Sorry father. Plagg did not want me to close the door.

-It´s fine. Please start Marinette.

Marinette galloped to the first obstacle. A 1,00 meters obstacle. She continued to the other, and the other never hitting anything.

-Look where you are going Marinette! Put your heels down!

Marinette jumped the last obstacle and trotted to Gabriel.

-That was amazing Marinette. Just remeber to look where you are going and put your heels more down. Do that again please.

Marinette repeated the course. The lesson went on, Adrien gave his opinion from time to time.

Marinette ended her lesson at 6 pm and had a break because Gabriel had to breed Arkansas again and had some things he needed to do.

She took Tikki´s tack out and put some hay and water in her stable. After putting her in the stable, Adrien and Marinette went to the community room.

Marinette took her croissant out. She noticed Adrien was looking at it with some sort of… admiration? Did Adrien admire croissants?

-Adrien? Do you want one?

-What? No, really it´s fine. It´s just, my dad does not want me to eat croissants. He put me in a model agency for me to model his designs. Riding clothes and such.

-You father is making a brand?

-Yeah. J´ai Gabriel or something like that. It´s also gonna have horse stuff.

-That is awsome.

-Kinda… But anyways, he doesn´t let me eat that. He says it´s too fattening.

-You never tried a croissant?

-Never.

-Oh my sweet child.- Said Marinette laughing.- You are missing so much in your life! My parents own a bakery and I eat them all the time!

-A-a bakery?

-Yeah.

-Uau. And you live there?

-Yeah.

-So you eat sweets all the time?

-Yeah, pretty much.

-That sounds like paradise!

-But you didn´t answer me. Do you want one?

-S-sure. But don´t tell my dad.

-Of course not silly! We are friends!

"We are friends!" Those words made Adrien blush. He finnaly had a friend besides Chloe. And a friend he would see almost everyday!

-T-thanks Mari!

-Welcome.- She passed him a croissant, that he ate happily.

-Thanks Mari. I am glad your are now a student at the academy.

-Yeah. You dad even made me a saddle pad!

-What?

-What is it?

-My dad only made me a costume saddle pad! All of the other students have white saddle pads! He must have really liked you! Let me go get it.

He got a white saddle pad with a purple, yellow and green stripe, with his name writen in blue.

-It´s so pretty Adrien! I like designing too!

-Really? You want to be a designer?

-Yeah, I want to be a rider and a riding clothes designer.

-Do you have a sketchbook?

-Yeah. Let me go get it.

She got her sketchbook and showed him her designs.

-Marinette… these are beautiful!

-Really?

-Yeah. If I showed my father these he would love them!

-Great! Can you show them! I-I mean, if you don´t mind!

-Sure! I will give you feedback whe—

-What are you kids doing?- Asked Gabriel.

-Pére! Look at Marinette´s designs!

-T-these are yours?

-Yeah. I started designing two years ago.

-They are amazing. Can I use them when I debute my brand?

-Sure! It would be my honor!

-Thank you Marinette. You are a very talented little girl!

He left and Adrien hugged her.

-See! I told you he would love them!- He suddenly stopped the hug and started blushing.

-I-I´m sorry!

-It´s f-fine Adrien! Oh, my parents are here. See ya next week!

-Bye Mari!

And that was the last time she would see Gabriel Agreste being nice to Adrien or even looking at him with the eyes of someone who loves him.

 **So, that was it. Next chapter we are going to have a time skip and Marinette and Adrien are already 15. That is when they become the masked riders because they are unhappy with their modality choice in the academy. And the mean girl Chloe got her father to get her in the academy without a exam, so Marinette´s life in the academy isn´t so easy compared to when she started. Once again, thank you for your support leave a review if you can and please live a happy life. See ya later!**


	4. Not as easy as it was

Hey everyone! Sorry I was gone ofr so long. Lot´s of thing happened in my life, some negative some positive, but now I´m fine. And I got so inspired from this Miraculous Ladybug fanfic Poison Candy! I would suggest you go check it out, but only if you are older than 14, of course. It´s rated T. So, here we go!

Second Chapter: Not as easy as it was

*Marinette Age: 15*

-Hi mum! Hi dad!- Marinette said as she opened the bakery´s door, letting the fresh smell of pastries come out to the streets of Paris. She runned up stairs and got in her riding clothes. The school´s polo, some pink riding socks, her custom made leather boots that she got for Christmas, black riding pants and tied her hair in a messy bun. (Am I the only one that likes seeing Marinette in a bun) She got her helmet and her whip.

-Mum, dad! I´m leaving!

-Good luck sweetie!- Herd ad said with his deep voice.

-Thanks!I will need it…- She mumbled quietly.

Since that day where she shared her croissant with Adrien, tons of things changed in her riding school. Chloe got in by her "daddy" bribing Gabriel Agreste. There are no more exams to get in the school. Now you have to pay to get in if you didn´t enter previously. Gabriel Agreste is the most famous horse riding clothes designer in all France. She has to submit one new design for him every month so he can publish it, that is pretty cool. But he became focused in his work and treats Adrien as a piece of turd. Chloe annoys Adrien, that makes him more miserable, and annoys her.

The subway stopped in her station. She got out and did a little jog to the riding center. She got there almost out of breath.

-G-God. T-That was too much for my heart to handle.

-Hey, are you okay?- She heard as a familiar voice spoke.

-Y-yeah Adrien. Just… A little tired.

-Gosh Mari, you need to calm down. My dad won´t kill you if you are late!

-You know how your dad is when I get late. It´s worse than death!

-Okay, okay. So are you going to th—

-ADRIKINS! YOU ARE HERE!

A familiar blonde said as she latched into Adrien´s neck.

-OH! I MISSED YOU!

-Chloe, it was just the weekend!

-But it´s too much time away from my Adrikins! Ugh, And Maritrash is here too. Go get your stupid "totally not pure bred horse" and leave MY Adrien alone.

Adrien smiled appolegetically and she silently nodded. She learnt to ignore Chloe in these times. Her friendship with Adrien was just because he was rich and hot. Wait, did she just call Adrien hot? What was wrong with her? She nedded to ride soon.

*Marinette POV*

-Hi Tikki. Did you sleep well?- She said as she took her horse out of the stable.- Let´s groom you, okay?

Marinette took her brush and started to groom her horse. After cleaning her hooves and oiling them, she took her tack and put them on. After being ready, she mounted on Tikki and trotted into the outdoor area because Spring just came and it´s beautiful. I saw Chloe also walking next to Adrien with her majestic new black Friesian. That horse was worth more than 30,000 euros. But anyway. She had private classes with Gabriel also, but we were the only ones. I started lunging Tikki as she lunged Amorino? I think that was his name.

-Girls. I just wanted to say that I saw someone messing around with the Dressage arena?

I instantly got pale. Just for fun, me and Tikki were doing the dressage kids routine for the competition.

-Ugh? Me? Excuse mister Gabriel, but I am a obstacle rider from heart. I would never mess with Dressage!

-Yes, I know Chloe. The person that I saw knows that I am talking to her. Isn´t it? Marinette?

-Uhm… I´m sorry Mister Gabriel.

-If you weren´t one of my prized students I would have to kick you out. But if I see you messing with the wrong things ever again, I will have to expel you, am I clear.

At this point I was red as a tomato. Chloe would NOT let me live this down.

-Yes mister Gabriel.- I could hear Chloe snickering.

-Alright then. Please do this obstacle course that I made.

Then, class started. I don´t remembre much. I probably missed all of the jumps. I don´t care. I was too humilliated to care.

After that I just ran from the arena and went to the stables. I got Tikki ready and left the stables not even saying anything to Adrien, I just wanted to get on my computer, in a blanket away from the world.

I got home, said a quick hello do my parents and ran upstairs.

-Marinette. Do you want some chocolate chip cookies? They are fresh from the oven!

-Yes, please!

My mum went into my room and gave me a tray of chocolate chip cookies.

-Are you ok Mari?

-Yeah, mum. Just… Things from the riding school.

-Okay, if you need any help, just tell. I will be down stairs.

-Okay mum! You are the best.

-I know.- My mum said smiling, as she went down the stairs.

I watched my friend Alya´s blog. It was all about superheroes and such. And I got a idea. They conceal their identitied with a mask. So they can work close to people without it interfering with their personal life. So what if—

I ran to my chai rand got my sewing items out. I started sketching some ideas. A top, some riding pants, and a mask. After some time I had a full sketch of a superhero horse rider thingy.

-What if… No, that would be too risky. But I have the key to the stables… and I could sneak in at night… Oh my God this is crazy! But I love it!

I started sewing, stitching, choosing fabrics. It was wonderful! After 3 long hours, it was finished. A red polo with black polka dots, some red riding pants, also with polka dots, and a red (can I say with polka dots?) mask was on one of my manequins.

-Alright. Tonight I will tell my parents that I will go meet Alya and stay the night. Then sneaking into the riding school… then get Tikki her mask on… And then do as many Dressage as I want! This is pefect!

I told my mum that I was staying the night, but I was going to her house only at 11:00 pm. Parents will be sleeping by then. Got in my clothes on and sneaked out.

As I got in the subway, I wondered if I was normal. This would get me expeled for good! But all for the sake of Dressage, right?

I got into the riding school and I got on Tikki, but when I got there, I saw a blonde… cat eared boy… riding in a pure black horse, jumping really high. He looked like he was having the time of his life!

I entered the arena, and just stared at him. He also had a mas. Did he have the same idea I did?

-Oh, hello there. What´s your name?- He got down from his horse and kissed my hand.

-Uhm… L-Ladybug.

-Nice to meet you milady. My name is Chat Noir.

Well, that is done. I´ve been trying to write this chapter so many times, but just kept leaving it sitting in my desktop. Well, I just wanted to thank for all the support and please leave a review if you can. Thank you and be happy!


End file.
